Neko Zombies' love
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: A female cat has come to Gregorys' hotel and Neko Zombie sees her and falls in love with her. Crystal sees him and makes up her mind to help him get out but can they get out and to safty or will they have to go back to Gregorys' hotel and be locked up?


Crystal couldn't figure out why the taxi had taken her to a hotel when she asked to be taken to the mall. And to top it all off the stupid thing had charged her a lot of money just for a short drive. She paid the car and it drove off to only God knows where. She walked up the fronts steps and knocked on the door, an old mouse with a candle answered "Oh my a cat! Well I shouldn't be rude I'm sure that you're surprised to see a mouse. Please come in out of the cold no matter how much fur you have you can get sick."

Crystal walked into the building while the mouse closed the door behind her. "My name is Gregory and this is my house/hotel you're free to stay here for as long as you like." Crystal took her coat off and hung it up "Thank you my name's Crystal." Gregory shook his head and smiled "Crystal that's a pretty name I like it." Crystal smiled and let Gregory take him to her room they passed by a room that was padlocked and she could hear crying "Is someone in there?" she asked him the old mouse turned around "Oh that's just a trouble maker that we have to keep locked up." he told her and went back to showing her to her room.

Gregory left Crystal to get changed for bed "He can't fool me I smelt another cat a male cat. Then again males are more aggressive maybe he had good reason to lock him up." she took her clothes off and put her nightgown on. She was lying in bed when she heard a voice of a cat around her age "Gregory I'm hungry." she heard Gregory hit the door "Shut up you know that you're lips are sewn almost shut and it's impossible for you to eat." Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing how could somebody do that to another living being "Then can you tell me who that girl cat is?" she heard the male cat ask "That much I'll do for you Neko Zombie. Her name is Crystal and she's a guest why do you ask?" There was a long pause before he answered "She's beautiful." Crystal blushed and looked at herself in the mirror there wasn't anything all the beautiful about her in her mind she was skinny like most cats are, she had a long bushy black tail, her paws were white but the rest of her was black, her eyes were green and she was also tall about the size of a fully grown cat which she would be in a week. "Well I can agree with you there Neko Zombie she is very pretty. Like you were before I stitched you up."

Gregory walked away laughing and Crystal could hear Neko Zombie hissing and yowling at him. She went back to bed but couldn't get to sleep unless she was sure that her door was locked if Neko Zombie had been beautiful before Gregory stitched him up she didn't want to take any chances. In the morning she woke up and got dressed for breakfast the food was to die for (No pun intended) Crystal decided to take a walk though the hotel to see if she could find Neko Zombies' room and take a look at him for herself. She got lost a couple of times until she ran into Gregory "Ummmm Gregory where is Neko Zombies' room? I want to see him for myself." Gregory blinked acouple of times "Well I guess I can take you to go see him but be prepared for what you're about to see it's not pretty." Crystal followed him to Neko Zombies room "I'm not going in there Crystal if Neko Zombie gets' free he'll rip me to shreds in fact no body is allowed in his room at all he's to violent." Gregory opened the door for her "Good look with Neko Zombie."

Crystal walked in and Gregory shut the door none of the locks turned which meant that he wasn't going to lock her in the Neko Zombie. Crystal saw a young male cat in a ball "Hello?" no response maybe he had died of starvation. "Neko Zombie?" Neko Zombie turned his head towards her "What do you want?" Crystal was shocked to see his eyes,ears,hands,legs,tail, and mouth sewn like he had been in an accident. "What happened to you?" Neko Zombie got up and walked over and fell Crystal looked Gregory had chained his one leg to the wall "What did Gregory do to you Neko Zombie?"

Neko Zombie stood up "I use to be the pet of a nobleman we came here to rest and Gregory took me did this to me put me in this room and lyed to my master that I had run away. He left me here to die!" Neko Zombie started to tug at the chain Crystal grabbed his arm "No he didn't Gregory lied to him like you said he didn't know." Neko Zombie had started to cry "I'm so hungry I can't stand it!." Crystal stood up "I'll get you something to eat if you show me what you look like better I can't see you in this very dim light." Neko Zombie wiped his tears away and stood up to show what he really looked like. Crystal looked him up and down and her tail flicked every now and then she could tell at one point in his life that he had been very handsome. "Like I promised I'll go get you some food." Crystal had grabbed sissors to cut the thread to let Neko Zombie eat she reached over and cut them and Neko Zombie moved his mouth around to see if they were still attached "Hey they're gone I can eat now." Neko Zombie smiled while Crystal ran downstairs and got him ten plates of food. He sat down and had a feast with Crystal by his side "Neko Zombie now that you're not hungry anymore does that mean that you can get out of here?" Neko Zombie shook his head "Yes but you can call me Neko now I don't look like a zombie anymore do I?" "Hold on let me get rid of the rest I've been trained to do this."

Neko Zombie closed his eyes and let her cut the thread so that he could see better and she cut the thread in his tail and his ears she had brought towels to keep him from losing to much blood and soon he was covered in bandaids. Neko sat down and undid his chain and stood up it felt so good to not have thread in him he helped Crystal up "Well,well,well Neko Zombie has become just Neko again huh?" Neko looked at Gregory "What do you want?" Gregory smiled "Seeing as how Crystal will just cut your thread off next time I'll sew her up this time." Gregory held up a thread and needle but before the old mouse could make one move towards Crystal Neko knocked him over and rushed Crystal to her room. Crystal packed everything that she had with her and rushed down the stairs with Neko close behind her. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door Neko picked her up "You're strong for someone how hasn't had anything to eat for years." Neko smiled "I trained myself by doing push-ups and sit-ups don't ask me how I did it when I was starved I'll never figure it out." He ran with her until they were far away from the hotel and he sat her down. "Crystal I don't think that I can go any farther we have to find a place to rest for the night."

Crystal looked and saw a hotel that she had stayed in as a kitten "This one Neko it's a lot better then Gregorys' hotel." Neko walked and panted to the hotel Crystal turned around to watch for the taxi that had brought her to the dreaded hotel in the first place. When they reached the front door the car was able to be seen but it was to late Crystal and Neko shut the door and the car turned back around empty. Neko and Crystal sat down to rest and then went up to get a room for themselves on the way to their room Neko heard to girls talking about going to Gregorys' hotel he turned around and stopped them "Don't go there believe me you don't want to." "Yeah don't it's a horrible place." Crystal said "Okay thanks." the girls said the talked about hearing a better hotel and walked down the stairs.


End file.
